Re-Write of Annabeth at Goode High
by Fandom Queen of Epicness
Summary: Annabeth goes to New York to be with Percy. Same old Story. But with new fresh characters, plots, and mind breaking twists and turns. Lets see how this plays out. Will Percabeths relationship wither and break? Or will it be stronger than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! It's me. So this is going to be a redo on Annabeth at Goode high. I really feel like redoing it because I didn't like how the old one was turning out. I hope you all like this one. I'm working on being a more sophisticated writer and fixing my errors. As well as making chapters longer. Anyways. I hope you like this story!**

Chapter 1.

Annabeth, what are you doing here?

I woke up ten minutes earlier than I had too. I suppose you can't blame me. Most kids are nervous on their first day of school. But transferring in the middle of the year? Yeah, I was nervous. I had been begging my father, Fredrick, to allow me to transfer to Goode High school for months. I really wanted to come to this school. Not only because being in New York meant I was right next to Mount Olympus and could continue designing it. But it also meant I could see my friends from Camp Half-Blood again. Did I mention Percy too? Yeah, yeah Perseus Jackson is the _main _reason I came to New York, but seriously, I really need to kick Mount Olympus construction into high gear, or else the gods will kick my ass.

I quickly got out of the hotel bed and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and began to rinse myself off in the warm water. Then water made me think of Percy and I got out smiling. I wrapped a towel around my sopping curls and body and began to get dressed. I put on the simple outfit I'd picked out last night. A knit grey sweater, skinny jeans, a crème colored infinity scarf and my pair of old Converse.

Then I blow-dried my hair into the usual curls. Giving up after fifteen minutes of useless styling I decided to just go with the regular ponytail. Looking at the alarm on the nightstand I saw that it was 7:15. I figured that I should probably get going, because I didn't know how long it'd take to get my schedule and other information. Plus I had to hail a cab and most people are probably going to work right now.

So I grabbed my old bag and room key and locked my room, going through the lobby and grabbing a cereal bar from the free breakfast I power walked out the door and hailed a cab. Finally when I got one I told the driver the address and sat back in my seat. It took fifteen minutes to get to Goode and by then it was 7:40.

I was surprised at how many early kids were there already, there were probably fifteen kids outside in the courtyard alone. I walked to the door and pushed it open. Walking through a maze of teenagers and hallways until I finally saw a sign reading, 'front office.' Sighing in relief I pushed through the door and went to the desk.

A young woman with dark curls up to her chin and startling blue eyes grinned at me. She looked to be in her early thirties and the nameplate on the desk read, Mrs. Johansson.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're the new student? The one who just transferred here from California? Wilson High?" she asked, standing up and flipping through files. It was just then that I noticed she was heavily pregnant.

"Yes ma'am." I answered. "I'm Annabeth Chase." I smiled.

"Okay, I've got your info right here. Here's your schedule, locker information, and a map if you get confused. Reagan?!" she called handing me the file.

A girl my age walked into the room. It was no secret she was gorgeous. She was thin and curvy, with long, poker straight, dark brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore a flowered sundress, flats, and jean jacket. "Hi. I'm Reagan Waters, your school guide for the week. I'm here to show you your classes, introduce you to the teachers, and help you when you need it." She smiled at me with pearly whites and waved at Mrs. Johansson.

"Cool." I said smiling at her.

"Good to her Rags." Said Mrs. Johansson.

"Don't worry Mariah." Said Reagan grinning at the secretary,

"Mrs. Johansson here sis. Now run along. Don't want Annabeth to be late on her first day." Mrs. Johansson grinned and we walked out the door.

"Mrs. Johansson is your sister?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Pretty cool eh? I go to her house after school and hang out with her husband Zach while my parents are at work."

"So she's pretty heavily pregnant eh?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Due date's in a couple weeks. They're having twins. Boy and girl." She answered. "I'm gonna be a double auntie."

"That's awesome." I smiled

"Hand me your file." She commanded and I gave it to her.

"Okay, lemme see, locker 2812. Here we are. She pointed to a green metal locker and I went up to it, slowly twisting in the combination.

"You have the same morning classes as me and some of my friends." She said looking at my schedule. I stuffed my bag into my locker and slammed it shut.

"So um hey. I have to ask. Do you know a Percy Jackson?" I asked looking at her.

"Percy? Are you kidding? He's the most popular guy in school! And he's in my group of friends here. Every girl who doesn't have a boyfriend wants him. But he's always claiming he has a girlfriend from another state. He never mentions what state or her name, so no one believes him. Why do you ask?"

"Because that girlfriend from another state he's always talking about is me." I look at her.

"No offense, but I don't believe you. But lets go ask Percy, and that'll tell ok?"

I nodded, a little pissed off that she didn't believe me. So we walked down the hall and into the courtyard again. Sitting under a tree were five students. A girl with long auburn hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a football jersey, a boy with curly blonde hair who was playing with a sports ring on his finger, another boy with shaggy sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes, Thalia, and there he was in the middle. Percy Jackson.

"C'mon" said Reagan. We walked up to the teens and the girl looked up.

"Hey Rags. This the new girl?" she asked.

"Yeah. Guys this is the new student. This Is Whitney Thomas." Ponytail smiled at me. "Lance Holsted" the boy with the ring didn't look up. He just waved. "Hunter Jedton my boyfriend." The shaggy haired boy looked up smiled and waved. "Thalia Grace." Thalia looked up, saw me, screamed and ran too me.

"ANNABETH OH MY GOD!" she cried.

Percy's head snapped up.

**What do ya think? Again I hope you liked it! You don't wanna know how long it took to write and how many times I was interrupted. Anyways. BYEEE**


	2. Get Away From Me!

**Hey! Oh my god guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so so much! I just have to address some things before I get started. One of you commented as a guest that I shouldn't end there, where are the monsters. Honey, that was only the end of chapter one. Don't worry, monsters are coming. Second, another person asked if I could make a Percy-Reagan pairing. You see, Annabeth cane to Goode to be with Percy, and Reagan is with Hunter. Its just not going to happen. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or it characters. I am putting them to life in my own way. I only own the OC's that I created. **

Chapter 2

Get Away From Me!

Percy's head snapped up, his sea green eyes connected with my stormy grey ones. The look on his face went from confused, to shocked, to joyful.

"ANNABETH!" he yelled, charging up to me and scooping me into a kiss. I laughed and kissed him back. "You're here Wise Girl! Wait, how _are_ you here?" he asked looking at me.

"Jeez Seaweed Brain calm yourself. Yes I'm here, it took a while, but I finally got dad and Susan to let me transfer." I grinned at him and he kissed me again.

"Um, excuse us, but what is going on here?" asked Lance, the boy with the ring.

"Guys, you know that girlfriend Thalia and I are always talking about but you_ never_ believe us?" Percy asked and everyone besides Thalia nodded.

"This is her." He pointed to me and kissed my forehead.

"Oh my God!" said Reagan excitedly. "You're really her! This is so exciting!"

I nodded and smiled at her, then I saw everybody else's faces become stony and I got nervous. "Um, what's wrong?" I asked, then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Gena Worthington was the richest, most popular girl in school. She had a big mansion, every Coach bag ever designed, and she rode to school in a limo, everyday. She was very pretty and wore light natural make up, unlike most snobs of girls, who you always hear about wearing a pound of makeup. But Gena was pretty, with pale skin and ice blue eyes. She had long blonde hair curled to perfection, and it was pulled back into a headband. She wore white pre-ripped skinny jeans, a purple ruffled blouse and black heels. Around the crook of her left arm was indeed, the newest Coach purse.

"Excuse me." She said in a high-pitched snob of a voice. "What _are_ you doing?" she asked looking me up and down.

I then realized why the expressions on the other's faces were like that. I could feel my anger start to boil by just hearing that voice. "I'm kissing my boyfriend and talking to my friends." I snapped back at her.

"New girl eh?" asked one of Gena's drones, purring out every word. "Kissing _Gena's Boyfriend_" Gena smirked at me and shifted onto her other leg.

"I've told you a million times Gena! Annabeth is my girlfriend, and I love her. I will never go for you, ever! All you want me for is a sex-toy! I will never ever date you. No go flirt with some other boy!" Percy snarled at her. I looked up him gratefully and lightly kissed his jaw.

"I don't care who you date or what you say! You will be mine Percy Jackson. And blondie will be at home, crying her eyes out when she sees us as a power couple!" Gena shrieked.

"Get out of here you bitch!" said Thalia and the girls stalked away.

"God. That was brutal." Murmured Hunter, slipping his arm around Reagan's thin waist.

"You're telling me!" said Whitney, glaring in the direction the snobs went.

"Those damn girls are so annoying. They think they rule the school just because Gena's rich. They also think they can do it with every boy in the school before they're seniors." Said the boy Lance, who finally looked up from his ring.

"They have with most guys. Except for me, Lance, Hunter and Kirk Dilando. And that's because he's gay. His boyfriend goes to another school" said Percy, wrapping a protective arm around me.

"So, how'd you two meet? And what's with the nicknames? Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl?" asked Whitney.

"Here we go." Said Thalia lying back into the sun annoyed.

"Quiet you." I said and flicked her in the forehead.

"OWWWWWW!" she complained loudly and we all laughed at the blush on her face.

"Good Thalia, good! Now sit! Sit! Good girl!" I said and patted her black hair.

"So. We met when we were twelve at a summer camp we all go to." Said Percy gesturing at him, Thalia, and me. "We went on several adventures together. And we became best friends. Then I had a decision to make. Either go with my father or stay home with my friends. Seeing the heartbroken I knew I had to stay. That was the morning of my 16th birthday. We went back to camp then Annabeth offered me a chocolate brick with blue cement icing, that she and my half-brother Tyson had made."

"It was supposed to be a cupcake." I muttered blushing.

"So we shared it, talked about things, then she kissed me, we got pushed into the camp lake and had the best underwater kiss ever." He finished and smiled at me, equally red.

"That is so cute!" said Whitney, fingering her ponytail. The bell interrupted and we all got up.

"What do you have Annabeth?" asked Hunter looking at me.

"She has all the same classes as we do, except for her elective."

"Cool!" said Lance, running his fingers through his curly hair. I noticed how contently Whitney was looking at him. I was no Aphrodite girl, but it was obvious she liked him. Reagan was staring at her too, liked she knew they were destined to be together.

"So lets go to Science! I love the marine biology unit!" said Percy excitedly.

"Of course you do Kelphead, it's the only class you're relatively good at." Sniggered Thalia next to me.

"Shut up Pinecone Face." Said Percy pushing her playfully.

** Sooooo how'd you like it? I'm thinking if making Reagan a Demigod. What do you think? She'd be a daughter of Aphrodite naturally. Anyways! REVIEW!**


	3. Classes and Bananas and Idiots Oh My!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the spam! But I really enjoy this fic and I want to write all the time! So lets get into the chapter! But first I want to thank all of you who reviewed! It really makes me feel loved! Anyways, lets get on with the story!.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did I would be a silver haired troll writing the Blood of Olympus. I only own the OC's I created.**

Chapter 3

Classes and Bananas and Idiots! Oh MY!

All morning classes went by in a blur. Before the gang and I knew it, it was time for lunch. We trooped off to the cafeteria together talking about different things when a boy stopped in front of us. He had spiked black hair, and wore a leather jacket over his football jersey. His baggy jeans hung so low you could see his smiley face boxers draped over his ass.

"Hey girl." He drawled in my direction and I could feel Percy's hand tighten around my arm. "Let's say, you, me, my house tonight. Keep me company. He had dull blue eyes that bore into me."

"Get out of here Randy. Go hit on Stephanie, you shagged her last week." Snarled Whitney looking at the boy.

"You can't tell me what to do Whitney." Randy snapped, like he was some ten year old.

"Mom can." Snarled Whitney.

"Go find someone else to bug, Thomas." Said Percy irately pulling me close to him.

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend Jackson?" asked Randy laughing. "How much is she paying you? She a prostitute?" he laughed and Percy grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"You even talk to her again I swear, I'll kill you." He hissed. "Now get out of my face." He let Randy go and shoved him away.

"Perce- its not worth it. Let it go." I whispered to him. Sure I was angry, but I wasn't going to cause a scene on my first day.

Percy was breathing hard, he slung his arm around my shoulders and walked into the Cafeteria.

"How you can even be _related_ to someone like that mystifies me." Said Thalia to Whitney. "Much less be twins!"

"That ass is your twin brother?" I asked her incredulously.

Whitney nodded. "He was actually a good guy when we were in elementary and middle school. Something just hit him when we got into High School. He's always got some girl with him. His bedroom is right next to mine. You do _not_ here what goes on in there I can tell you that much." She shook her head and set her packed lunch on the table next to Thalia, Percy and I's.

Reagan, Lance, and Hunter all paid for their lunches and sat down on either side of us. Reagan and I both noticed Whitney blushing when Lance sat next to her.

"So. Girls, as a welcome to New York Annabeth thing, how about you come to my house Friday and sleepover?" asked Reagan, taking a bite of her Caesar Salad.

"Back to New York. I was born in Manhattan." I said. "But it sounds like fun."

"I'm in!" said Whitney. "I need to get away from my brother."

"I can't. I have plans with some other friends of mine." Said Thalia winking at me. She must have something going on with the Hunters.

"Ok that's fine." Reagan smiled at Thalia. "Come at 8:00. We'll have some fun."

"Speaking of sleeping, Wise Girl, where are you staying?" asked Percy after he had finished gnawing through an entire bag of Cheetos.

"One of my friend's house. She transferred here from San Francisco a couple months ago." I answered; I had to force myself not to smile when I saw his face become slightly disappointed. Paul, Sally and I had worked it out before I got here. I was going to be staying in the Jackson's guest room; we just wanted to surprise Percy.

We ate and talked for the rest of the lunch period, when the bell rang we threw away our trash and went to our next class. Foreign Language. Thalia, Percy and I all went to Greek, Lance, Hunter, and Whitney all went to Spanish. And one lone Reagan skipped off to French, a language of which she was apparently a master. Weird.

Greek was in the West Wing, room 231 with Mr. Kingsley. He was a tall man in his early forties with buzz cut brown hair and always seemed to be wearing some fun exotic t-shirt. He sat on the desk in front of the chalkboard and waited till the bell rang, signifying the class period had started.

"Alright class. All right! Today we have new student with us. A Miss Annabeth Chase. Miss Chase, would you mind getting up and introducing yourself? Tell us your heritage?" Kingsley sat back onto the desk as I stood up.

"Well I actually am Greek on my mother's side. So I know a lot of the language. I'm also Dyslexic and ADHD if that's relatively important." Mr. Kinsley chuckled softly.

"Would you mind giving an example of the Greek language?" he asked.

"Sure." I smirked at Percy and Thalia and they smirked back.

_"Hello my name is Annabeth Chase I just transferred from San Francisco California. I went to Wilson High School. I love owls and reading. You know sometimes I love to smell pickles and sing songs my favorite song is 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' ever heard of it? Its from the Wizard Of Oz. you've probably never heard of it. Oh and I'm terrified of Bananas." _By the time I had finished Percy, Thalia and Mr. Kingsley were laughing their heads off while all the other students looked puzzled. I had started talking really fast when I got to the silly parts just to make it funnier. I even made stupid gestures.

"Well, that was entertaining. I won't bother translating though because we don't have time for that. Anyways, open your books to page 238. We will be learning about Greek verbs and adjectives today." said Mr. Kingsley. Everybody groaned and flipped to the proper page.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope it made you laugh. Make sure to Review! Love you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Its me! Welcome back. I just wanna thank everybody for reviewing! I read every single review! So lets get on with the chapter. I'm supposed to be doing homework but…. I no understand. So haha. Lets get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4

The Sleepover: Part 1

When school finally ended Percy and I said goodbye to the gang and got into his car.

"Where does your friend live?" Percy asked.

I gave him the address and he drove to my hotel. "This is a hotel." He said confused.

"Well spotted Seaweed Brain, I'm impressed." I smirked.

"You said you were staying at a friends house?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, yours." I grinned and he smiled so wide I swear you could fit all of Manhattan into his mouth.

"Really? You aren't kidding?" he asked.

"Yes Seaweed Brain. I'm staying with you." I grinned. He picked me up spun me around and kissed me sweetly. Then we went up to my room to pack.

oOo Time Skip oOo

The rest of the week was a blur. We all continued to be irritated by Randy and Gena, nearly threw up at some of the school lunch options they served us, and laughed our heads off in Greek Class. Mr. Kingsley and Paul were definitely my two favorite teachers. Mr. Kingsley always called on us demigods when we raised our hands in class, and praised us when we got the answer right. Paul always gave us extra help when we got confused on large words in class. Or should I say, when _Percy and Thalia_ had trouble with large words. And when he announced we'd be studying the writing style of the Odyssey, he gave the demigods Greek versions to help us comprehend better.

"Finally, this Friday school day is over!" Said Lance, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on Lance it wasn't that bad." Said Whitney rolling her periwinkle eyes and laughing gently.

"Yes it was." He said smirking at her.

"You know what? I'm not even going to argue." She shook her head.

"That's because you lost." He grinned triumphantly.

"Stop bickering you two." I grinned and gently flipped Whitney's usual auburn ponytail into her face.

"So remember my address right?" asked Reagan sticking a piece of lemon gum into her mouth.

"Yep." I nodded at her and she handed me a stick.

"Know it by heart." Whitney grinned.

"Wait, where are the boys?" I asked. Looking around the only boy that I saw was Lance, the idiot had gotten his fingers stuck in some rainbow Chinese handcuffs.

"Swim Practice." The girls said in unison.

"Oh I totally forgot." I bopped my self in the forehead and grinned at the girls.

"See you in a couple hours!" we said to each other. I walked to Percy's apartment, which was only two blocks away. Once I got there kicked off my shoes and slipped off my jacket. I walked in and set my bag in the guest room where I was staying. It had simple pale blue walls with two little windows with white curtains. There was a single bed in one corner with a blue plaid bedspread and little nightstand standing next to it. I sat down in the desk in the corner and started on my homework. Half an hour later Sally came in and gave me on of her famous blueberry lemonade. I sipped while working on my Calculus homework; it was long after that, that I heard the jangling of keys and Percy calling out that he was home from practice.

It wasn't long before I heard a small knock at my door and Percy popped his still wet chlorine-filled head in. "Hey." He said grinning.

"Hey Perce." I turned to him and grinned.

"Miss me?" he asked and chuckled. He came over and kissed the top of my head gently.

"Little bit." I smiled and kissed his cheekbone. His skin tasted like chlorine and saltwater.

His lips soon found mine and we kissed softly, which soon became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I tangled my fingers in his damp hair.

I could feel him smiling against my lips. Then his fingers found my waist and began tickling me. I started laughing and he did too. After a long tickle fight we fell onto the bedspread together.  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear and I could feel my face grow warm.

"I love you too Percy." I kissed him lightly on the lips and got up. "Now out! I have to start packing!" I laughed at his pouty face and ushered him out. I grabbed my duffle bag and stuffed some clean clothes, my pajamas, and my toothbrush and hairbrush.

After I'd finished packing I walked out, kissed Percy goodbye and hugged Sally. I hailed a cab and gave the driver Reagan's address. Once I got to her apartment building I gave a small wave to the lobby guy and went to the elevator. I knocked on her apartment door and a little girl who looked exactly like Reagan answered the door.

"Hi I'm Annabeth." I said to the four year old.

"WEAGAN! You fwiend is hewe!" she cried into the doorway and ran off giggling, little pigtails swishing.

"Hey Annabeth. Sorry that was my little sister Gabbi." Said Reagan coming to the door. She ushered me into the large apartment, and lead me into the kitchen/ family room area. The counter was covered in snacks and drinks and the TV was on Netflix. Whitney was already sitting on the couch watching, "_Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs." _

"Hey Whitney." I said as she laughed loudly.

"Hey Annabeth." She answered turning back to me and grinning. "Rags, I think this is my new favorite movie!" she laughed.

"I already new that Whit, you made me see it _eight_ times when it was in theaters!" Answered Reagan, and we all burst out laughing.

** There we go! This is only part 1. This was like the romantic part. The next part there'll be some action! Love you all so much! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait before I updated. I just got a long hurtful hate comment and so I took a break from Fanfiction for like a week. Anyways lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters. If I did I would be a middle aged silver haired troll who likes to hurt his readers feeling with year-long cliffhangers. I only own the characters I created.**

Chapter 5

The Sleepover Part 2.

Around 8:30 we ordered a pizza from what Reagan and Whitney called the best pizzeria in New York, but I still believe that my favorite place back in California is better. So we sat on the living room floor and watched _Ice Age _while we were waiting for the delivery guy. Reagan constantly looked at the clock, when I asked why she answered with.

"Thirteen more minutes and it's free!" she laughed and shrugged.

"Cheapskate." Muttered Whitney on the couch.

"Shut up." Reagan chucked a pillow at her. Whitney stuck her tongue out and threw the pillow back.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Reagan suggested glancing at the clock again.

"Six minutes!" I grinned at her and she looked back. "Okay, who first?"

"I'll go." Whitney said. "Reagan, truth or dare?" she grin maliciously at Reagan.

"Ummmm truth." Reagan said giggling.

"Cheapskate and a Chicken!" Whitney roared with laughter. Reagan rolled her eyes and motioned Whitney to ask the truth question.

"Did you have any crushes before you started dating Hunter? Be totally honest."

Reagan flushed and was about to speak but was caught off by the doorbell ringing.

"Damn! We had two minutes!" I said and the other two laughed.

Reagan got up to answer the door, turns out it was a delivery girl. She looked vaguely familiar. Blonde hair and violet eyes; I felt shivers down my spine.

"That'll be $12.50 pleassse." The girl drawled. Did the others notice the hiss? I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hold on lemme go get It." Defeated Reagan went to her purse.

"No pleassse let me!" the delivery girl transformed. Her human legs transformed into one bronze one and a donkey hoof, ripping the short jean shorts she had on. Her violet eyes turned colors, revealing bright, blood-thirsty red. She hissed showing sharp pointed fangs; and her blonde hair turned to flames. An_ empousa._

Reagan screamed and dropped her wallet. "Stay back!" I yelled and whipped around, looking for my over night bag.

"What'sss the matter dearie?" the demon advanced toward the shaking Reagan who had backed up against a wall.

"I can sssmell your blood. Itsss the blood, of a god!" she grinned viciously.

"Get away from her!" I yelled and charged. I realize it was kinda a stupid move, but hey it worked. I stabbed her right in the back and she dissolved into a cloud of monster dust.

Reagan fell to the floor sobbing, her face terrified. She was a half blood. The _empousa_ confirmed it.

"Why was the delivery girl doing that?" Shoot! I forgot about Whitney.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need you to watch Gabbi while Reagan and I go somewhere. Don't ask questions just do it." I said anxiously. Whitney nodded and headed into the room where Gabbi was. "Reagan, I know you don't want to but I need you to get into my car. We're going somewhere safe where I can tell you what just happened. But first we need to pick up Percy." Reagan nodded shakily, tears still running down her cheeks. I helped her up and led her down the steps and out to my car.

"Reagan." I said once we were headed to Percy's apartment. She looked at me indicating she was listening. "Do you have any disorders, such as ADHD and dyslexia?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because, I have them too, and so does Percy and Thalia." Her eyes widened.

"Do you happen to know anything about the Greek gods and goddesses? Or Greek myths?"

"My dad used to tell me stories about the goddess Aphrodite."

"Well they're real. All of them. The gods, goddesses, heroes, myths, monsters. They're all real. Sometimes the gods and goddesses come down to earth and they fall in love with mortals. Then they have children called demigods.

"Me, Percy and Thalia are all demigods. And I think you are too, because A: you could see the empousa B: she said she smelled the blood of a half blood on you and C: you have ADHD and dyslexia."

Reagan was shocked I could tell. "So where are we going?" she was taking it well.

"To a place where demigods like you and me are safe. The place Percy and I met. Camp Half-Blood."

After we picked up Percy and filled him in, he spent about twelve minutes fussing over me to make sure I was okay. After he finally stopped we headed to Camp.

Finally we got to Long Island Sound and crossed over the border. By that time it was around 9:30 and the Harpies were out, so we had to sprint to the big house to avoid getting eaten. Reagan looked like she was about to pass out and I couldn't blame her.

Percy knocked on the door to the big house and after ten minutes we heard shuffling. Mr. D opened the door wearing a cheetah print nightshirt, no pants, and bunny slippers.

"Peter Johnson, and Elizabeth Case, what can I do for you on this late evening?" he asked sarcastically his eyes bloodshot as usual. Would it kill him to learn our names? He's immortal. He finally noticed Reagan "And who's this? Please not another brat. We already have enough."

"Nice to see you too Mr. D. now where is Chiron?" asked Percy coldly.

"Percy? Annabeth? What are you doing here? And who's this?" Chiron emerged in full centaur form. This time Reagan really did faint at the sight of him.

Percy and I scrambled to grab her before she hit her head on the ground. Chiron watched anxiously and Mr. D sat there leaning against the doorway with an amused look on his face.

"Oh my god it's a man-pony!" Reagan cried when we got her up.

Chiron sighed. "You'd better come in." we led Reagan in and Mr. D slammed the door behind him. We sat on the couch in the sitting room and Chiron stood there.

"Welcome to Camp Half-" he was unable to finish his sentence when a glowing light pink symbol of a dove holding an olive branch appeared over Reagan's head. She screamed and swatted at it.

"That quickly…" Chiron whispered.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Reagan daughter of Aphrodite!" Chiron announced.

** How was that? Sorry for not updating. I got a rude hate comment that my mom said I should take a break because of. Plus I've been super busy with school ending and summer school and that but now I'm off but tomorrow I'm going to camp until Thursday.**

**Can someone teach me to do those grey spacer lines?**


	6. Introductions and Betrayals

** Hey guys! Sorry for the bit of a wait! But I had summer camp all week and just got back a few hours ago. I'm super tired but I felt I should write because **

**A: I feel like it.**

**B: You guys deserve a new chapter**

**C: I just got a new desk chair I want to break in!**

**But anyways, I'm thinking of writing a new story once I reach 10 or 15 chapters in this Fanfic. It's going to be Harry Potter and I have a great idea/theme for it! But anyway enough blabbing!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All that jazz belongs to the wonderful yet slightly irritating Rick Riordan. I only own Reagan, Whitney, Hunter, Lance, and Reagan's family. **

Last night poor Reagan had to sleep in the Big House because it was too late to take her to the Aphrodite cabin; we were sure the beauty kings and queens would complain about us interrupting their precious beauty sleep. So Percy trooped off to the Poseidon cabin and I walked sleepily to the Athena cabin. Surprisingly a few campers were still up reading. They stare at me in astonishment when I walked through the door but soon I was warmly greeted with a hug or two.

I fell asleep right away because for me this was home, even if I was still in some street clothes. The next morning I woke up snuggled into my blankets and a mop of blonde monster in my face. I knew I had a busy day today. We had to explain everything to Reagan and tell the other campers as well.

I stared at the clock. 9:32 A.M. In my opinion, way too early. But still, sighing I got up. I grabbed an extra Camp T-Shirt from the box we always kept around ran a brush through my tangles and through the curls into a ponytail.

I walked out of the cabin and took in a whiff. The air here was always clean. It smelled like the pancakes we were having for breakfast. And wet sand on the volleyball court from the morning dew. It was all I loved rolled into one.

"Now the real challenge," I said to myself. "Waking up Percy."

~o.O.o~

After twenty minutes I finally got Percy up. It took a lot of puppy eyes, pouting, kisses, and also threatening that I wouldn't kiss him again for a whole week unless he got up. He sprung out of bed on that one, and secretly I was glad, because I didn't want to go that long without kissing him either.

We walked up to the Big House hand in hand to go get Reagan. Going into the guest room we saw her. She looked like she was taking it well. She had the blessing of Aphrodite on her so her long gorgeous brown hair was in cascading ringlets and a half updo with golden bands. Her chiton dress was in a dark grey blue that showed off her curves and she wore golden strappy Greek sandals.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

"Listen, I realize it's a lot to take in, but today will make it better. You'll get introduced to everyone and your cabin and it'll all be okay." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What about Gabbi and Mariah? What if they get attacked!" she said frantically.

"Are Mariah and Gabrielle your half or full-sisters?"

"Both are half, its kinda a complicated story."

"You can tell us later. But lets get some breakfast in you. You ready to meet Camp Half-Blood?" asked Percy wrapping his arm around my waist and helping her up.

"I think so." She said bravely, and giving us a weak smile, she walked out of the room.

~o.O.o~

The introduction went well. The Aphrodite girls were excited about having a new half sister. Reagan reluctantly went over to sit at their table, but in minutes she was laughing and having a great time. After breakfast we gathered up our things and went to the beach where we could talk.

"So yes, Mariah and Gabrielle are both my half sisters. When my father was in his early twenties and in college he got his girlfriend Bonnie pregnant. That's where Mariah came in. They moved in together and had a hasty elope marriage. They started out fine but struggled to make ends meet. That put strain on their relationship. They could barely afford to feed an clothe themselves, much less a new baby. So they broke up. Then poor Bonnie died of breast cancer three years later. So Mariah was sent to live with my father. He loved his baby girl very much and would do anything for her. He really stepped up. Then he must have met Aphrodite at his friends bachelor party at the bar or something, got drunk and had a one night stand. Then I came along and my mother sent me to live with my father. Mariah was nine years old at the time. Then finally when I was seven my dad met Sarah, they had a traditional wedding and then had Gabrielle. And that's it." She said.

"Wow, that's complicated." Said Percy and I mentally face palmed.

"Aren't all the lovestorys about our parents?" I said sarcastically He rolled his eyes and kissed my temple. I melted against him and I saw Reagan sigh and stare at us dreamily. Then the smile dropped and she went pale.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Hunter?" she cried worry in her eyes.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" I asked.

"Last week, he's been gone remember?"

She was correct, Hunter had some basketball conference he had to go to all week.

"Why can't you call him?" Percy questioned, you could tell he was bored about the whole girl talk thing. So he raised his hand began playing with a levitating ball of water he created.

"Seaweed Brain I realize you don't like it, but just put the waterball down." I sighed and looked at him.

Percy groaned and the ball fell with a slash, lightly spraying us with seawater.

"Anyways!" Reagan said frustrated. "I've tried! He either never answers and I go to voicemail or his phone is off!" she hugged her knees and sighed.

~o.O.o~

_Hunter lay shirtless on the hotel bed, a flush was heard and a blonde walked out smirking slightly. She wore a scampy see through gauze nightie that revealed a little too much._

_ Hunter grabbed her and began to make out with her, after several long minutes they came up for air. Hunter began giving the girl a hickie and she groaned._

_ "What about your girlfriend?" she asked breathlessly._

_ Hunter stopped. He smirked, "She doesn't need to know." And with that they slipped under the covers._

** Don't you just love a good betrayal/twist? This is the first one I've done like this and I feel it worked out well. I'll try posting tomorrow. But yeah! So I know what your thinking. WHAT THE F*CK! Right? Well it being Percy Jackson the lovestorys are twisted pathways of doom. And come on it's the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. She messes with Annabeth and Percy all the time so why wouldn't she screw with her own daughter?**

**All for now!**

**Love You All**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LIKE THE STORY**

**LIKE MY PAGE**

**SUBSCRIBE TO THE STORY**

**SUBSCRIBE TO MY PAGE TO SEE WHEN I WRITE A NEW CHAPTER OR FANFIC!**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry if you hate spams! Just want to post! So a lot of you guys are like OMG HUNTER IS SUCH AN ASS! You're right cuz he is. Haha. I knew I wanted a bit of drama in my story so this is it. I have it all planned out and I know how Reagan's going to get over it. But hey, I can be a troll too right? Not that I want to. Anyways lets continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters. I own only the characters of my own mind and creation. **

* * *

Chapter 7

The Stoll and Heartbreak

Finally the dang blessing from my mother wore off and I went back to my straight ponytail and street clothes. Percy and Annabeth explained everything else I needed to know and we walked our separate ways. They disappeared under the water (probably for an underwater makeout session) and I kinda just wandered around camp.

I walked past the one normal cabin in camp that had a caduceus over the doorway. Only I was busy looking down at my untied Converse that I didn't see the boy standing in front of me reach into my pocket and quickly grab my wallet. Needless to say, I collided with him and my wallet went flying.

"What the hell? I'm sorry." I apologized and took a good look at him. He had light brown hair and blue green eyes. He was tall and in a simple camp shirt and jeans.

"I am too. Normally this doesn't happen." He got up and helped me up too. I noticed my wallet in the dirt and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let me guess, when you try to steal something from an innocent girl you don't normally collide with her? Is that it?" I stomped over to my wallet and grabbed it, dusting it off.

"Aren't you the new Aphrodite Girl? Reagan right?" he asked pretending I didn't say anything.

"None of your business!"

"Kinda is." He said smirking and holding up the ring Hunter got me for our two-month anniversary.

"Give that back! Who are you anyways?" I asked making to grab it.

"May I introduce myself? Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, and medicine. Not necessarily in that order." He grinned and held the ring out of my reach.

"Give that back! It's a present from my boyfriend!"

"Some boyfriend. Hasn't he been ignoring you?"

"How do you know? 'Connor'" I hissed finally jumping and grabbing the ring, slipping it on my finger.

"Again, son of Hermes." He pointed out like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I've got dirt on everyone, including Mr. D. Did you know he has a _serious_ case of Bieber Fever?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe he wasn't too bad, stealing was just in his blood. Then I remember Hunter and sighed.

"What's up" he asked, bright smile sliding off his face.

"My boyfriend. I'm getting kinda nervous. What's he up too?"

"If I could answer that I would. But listen, you seem like a really great girl. I've only been talking to you for ten minutes. Anyways, any guy would be lucky to have you. And if he is doing anything stupid right now that could hurt you he doesn't deserve you. And if he turns out to be a huge jerk, tell Percy or me and we'll kill him together kay?"

I smiled, he was so nice. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you." I pulled him into a small hug and realized what I did. I blushed softly.

He blushed a bit to but hugged back. "Well, I'll see you around Rags." He waved and sped off at top speed to the volleyball courts where he and some other campers began a game of volleyball.

* * *

Walking around camp some more not really knowing where I was going I felt my phone buzz. I knew phones were huge monster magnets but I couldn't help myself. I took it out and looked at the message. It was from Hunter.

* * *

_Hey Reagan. Listen, this is hard to say but I think we should take a break. We've had some good times, but I've met someone else. Her name is Jayla Ryans. We are expecting. I know what you're thinking I'm an ass. You have every right but you need to move on. I never really felt anything with you. To be honest you aren't my type. I'm not going to leave Jayla or our baby. Because Jayla is going to make a fantastic mother. _

_-Hunter_

* * *

My stomach dropped. He never cared, he never felt anything. The tears came wet and salty. The world seemed to slow down. It felt like there was lead in my every cell. My heart broke. I gave him everything I had without destroying my virtues and he chucked it out the window. He was going to be a father. And it wasn't with me after we were married. It was with some slut he met. I ran, ran as fast as I could into the woods. I plunged deeper and deeper, not caring about the brambles scratching my face tearing my clothes. Not caring about the branches that caught in my hair, tearing a chunk out. Not caring about how I tripped and fell face first into the mud. I finally stopped and screamed. Screamed myself hoarse. Then I broke down and sobbed. I cried out all my tears and after an hour I stopped. Anger replaced my sadness. How DARE he cheat on me!? How dare he lead me on then go with another girl the second he met her? H OW DARE HE FUCKING GET HER PREGNANT?

"HUNTER JAMES JEDTON I HATE YOU!" I screeched and tore that stupid ring off my finger. I threw it on the ground and stamped on it. I crushed the gem and threw it into the stream I was next to.

"Reagan? Dear?" I turned around and a woman stood before me. She was gorgeous. With long golden curls and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple pink sundress and white heals. Her make-up was perfection and she smelled off lavender-rose perfume. Around her was a pink aura that shined brightly.

"M-mother?" I asked, my eyes widening.

* * *

**Well how's that for a bomb drop? You guys must really hate Hunter now. It was hard to write this chapter. Because I love the character Reagan and it was hard to hurt her. I knew I wanted her to have a confrontation with her mother, because it's kind of her fault this happened. **

**REVIEW**

**LIKE ME AS AN AUTHOR**

**LIKE THE STORY**

**BYEE!**

**Fandom Queen of Epicness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Wow, I slept late today. I literally got up an hour ago! Crazy right? I never sleep that late. But I think it was because I stayed up till one last night and jazz. But anyways, raise your hand if you think Hunter should die.**

**Percy: *raises hand***

**Annabeth: *****raises hand*******

**Reagan: *raises hand***

**Connor: * raises hand***

**Me: WHAT HAVE I DONE? *Raises hand***

**Anyways…. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters. I only own the ones I created.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Can We Kill Him Now?

Percy and I were just walking back from the beach when we saw Reagan look at her phone, became pale as a ghost, start crying, drop her phone, and sprint into the woods. We looked at each other and scrambled towards the phone.

I got there first, Percy shortly behind me. I read the message quickly and felt a sudden rage fill me and Percy looked the same.

"That dirty cheating asshole. How in all Hades did we think he was cool?" I hissed.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna kill him. Reagan's been like a sister to me, nobody hurts her. Much less cheat on her then get another girl _pregnant,_ and break up with her over a text message!" Percy was half yelling, earning some stares from other campers.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" it was Connor, I thrust the phone into his hand and saw as his eyes skimmed the message, the blue turning darker with every word. "That ass. Where's Reagan?" he asked looking around. Why was he so concerned?  
"She ran into the woods, we have to find her, she doesn't, have a weapon to defend herself." Percy pulled out Riptide and I grabbed my dagger. We then heard the scream, and charged into the woods.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at my mother, she had a pained yet sorta amused look on her pretty face.

"Reagan, I am sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far. Yet it's kinda amusing when you think about it." She slipped a small smile onto her face.

"Amusing? AMUSING? So hurting me, your daughter, is amusing?" I shrieked angrily at her and saw the smile fade.

"I'm so sorry dear, I can't sometimes help it. It's usually my daughters who are the ones breaking hearts. I didn't mean to break yours. I started doing the whole betrayal thing before I knew you were my daughter. It's in my nature to make love interesting. Percy and Annabeth for example."

"Stop! Just stop! Don't do anything to them! They don't deserve it! Why even do the whole betrayal in the first place? To 'make love interesting'? Well guess what _mom_ I don't want the whole 'interesting' love you're talking about! I want a steady, wonderful love. With someone who treats me right and doesn't lie to me! Or goes and gets another girl pregnant first effing chance he gets! Just stay out of my love life okay! I get its your whole being to mess with people's love life but just leave mine alone!" I was seething and breathing hard when I finished, she looked shocked at first, then a look of hurt flashed onto her face. Yep, I had hurt the goddess Aphrodite's feelings.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess it was all those years of feeling abandoned by you and Hunter's betrayal that spilled out." I apologized and blushed, feeling ashamed. I looked down, then felt her fingers on my chin, tilting my head up to look at her.

"Reagan, I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave you, or any of my children. But it's Zeus' orders that we gods and goddesses can't have any contact with our mortal children. I'm taking a risk to talk to you now. Believe me, every demigod feels the way you do. When you see Annabeth and Percy again, ask them about Luke Castellan and you'll see. I'll be nicer to your love life from now on. Remember, I love you dear. Goodbye." She kissed my forehead. "Close your eyes, I don't want you to combust." Even though I didn't know what that meant, I closed my eyes, sensed a bright light and with that, my mother was gone.

* * *

We crashed into a clearing with a stream, and perched on a boulder was Reagan, looking beautiful as ever. Her straight hair was out of its ponytail and in sleek curls. She wore a simple white peasants blouse with washed jeans and converse. She had a bright pink lipstick mark on her forehead. "Rags!" I cried and ran to her, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?" I looked at her and saw how peaceful and sorta happy she looked.

"I'm fine Annabeth don't worry. Hey boys." She nodded and smiled at Percy and Connor, both looking at her with surprised/shocked looks.

"What happened? Can we killed Hunter now?" asked Percy uncapping his pen and popping out Anaklusmos, slapping the flat of the blade into his palm.

"No just leave Hunter to me. I can take care of him. But I'll need your help." She had a mischievous look in her eyes as she said this, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Glad to have you back Rags. So what happened that helped you get through this? And why do you have a lipstick stain on your forehead? Also why are you wearing that?" I realized I sounded a little annoying but its in my nature as daughter of Athena to ask questions. Percy looked at me with a stare that clearly said; 'really Annabeth really?' I shrugged and grinned at him.

"Oh it's nothing, just ran through the woods, screamed, cried, talked to my mother, through my ring in the stream…."

"Hold up," said Connor stepping up, "You talked to Lady Aphrodite."

"Last I checked she was my mother. Yes I talked to her." Reagan stated nonchalantly like its was nothing. "Oh yeah, and she told me to ask, who's Luke Castellan?"

I could feel my stomach drop.

* * *

**Done! I hope you like! I Worked hard on it, I hope I got Aphrodite right. I don't know I'm not Rick. So yeah.**

**Make Sure to REVIEW!**


End file.
